Confessions
by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga
Summary: Collection of various ItaSaku drabbles. 1: Dead. 2: Want. 3: See. 4: Maths (part 1). 5: Maths (part 2). 6: Philosophy. 7: Sasuke. 8: Prank (part 1). 9: Prank (part 2). 10: Incredible.
1. 1 - Dead

A/N: since A Deal For Peace is almost finished, I've been thinking about new projects. I decided to try with drabbles.

They will be random (some connected and some will stand alone), of various genres, and the updates will be whenever I have the inspiration and the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Dead

**Words**: exactly 100

**Universe**: Canon, more or less (Itachi revived by Edo Tensei)

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"I love you."

"I'm a dead man, Sakura," Itachi replied harshly, looking her in the eye. "Stop with this nonsense."

Sakura's answer was a soft smile. "I'm not saying that I love you because I want you to reciprocate, and I'm well aware that you are dead." She took a deep breath. "I'm making my feelings known to you. And I'm not asking for anything in return. That's what you don't understand, Itachi." This time her smile was broken.

Itachi took a few shuddering breaths, before engulfing her in his arms.

"For what's worth… I love you too," he murmured.


	2. 2 - Want

**Title**: Want

**Words**: exactly 100

**Universe**: AU or Non-Massacre

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

They were walking home together, but Sakura was restless. She had thoughts which had troubled her for some time now. Sensing her discomfort, Itachi stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She huffed, frustrated. "Why do I even stay with you, Itachi? We've been together for years now, and you never told me what you actually want from me. Maybe we should just stop-"

She couldn't continue, because he cut her off.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

Sakura stared at him, speechless. And slowly, ever so slowly, she smiled.


	3. 3 - See

**Title**: See

**Words**: exactly 100

**Universe**: AU or Non-Massacre

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Tell me, what do you see in me?" Sakura asked him, genuinely curious.

He paused in midstep and turned to look at her. He observed her carefully, taking in every detail.

She had perfect pearly-white skin, long, luscious pink tresses, vibrant, passionate and _trusting_ green eyes.

She was the head-medic of the hospital, and her compassionate and caring nature was clearly visible in her delicate face, always concerned about someone or something, with her heart full of love for everyone.

She was, in a word, beautiful.

The tiniest hint of a smile softened Uchiha Itachi's features.

"Everything," he replied simply.


	4. 4 - Maths (part 1)

**Title**: Maths (part 1)

**Words**: exactly 100

**Universe**: AU

**Note**: ItaSaku implied

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Next to Sakura, one of her students was trying to solve the problem she had helped him understand a few minutes before, while telling him that _Maths is wonderful_. It was her favourite quote, and everyone knew she loved the subject she taught.

Suddenly the boy looked up at her and said, "Sensei, is it true that you are getting married to the Uchiha heir? Because you are in love?"

Startled, Sakura dropped her pen. She blushed and answered, "Yes."

The boy looked at her curiously. "Sensei, what is love like?"

She smiled. "It's better than Maths ever will be."


	5. 5 - Maths (part 2)

**A/N**: just so you know… I'm a student of Mathematics… and Sakura is again a Maths teacher in this AU ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Maths (part 2)

**Words**: exactly 100

**Universe**: AU

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Did you know that there are different levels of infinity?" Sakura asked conversationally. She was sitting next to Itachi and was reading – unsurprisingly – a large book on Mathematics.

He looked up from his equally large Physics book to give her an amused stare. "Yes, I did."

"It's fascinating, don't you think? Who knows how many levels actually exist! And who knows what's _between_ them! There is still so much to explore and discover in that field!"

Itachi smiled. No matter how fascinating that subject was, it would never be as fascinating as his crazy, stubborn and absolutely adorable pink-haired wife.


	6. 6 - Philosophy

**A/N**: I rather like the idea of Sakura as a teacher… and this time she teaches something else :)

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Philosophy

**Words**: exactly 100

**Universe**: AU

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"I want the answer you would give to your philosophy class. What is love for you?"

Sakura sighed. "Well, I don't think there is a _definition_ for it. We could say that love is a human emotion that usually identifies a strong affection towards someone. Its true meaning, however, is different for everyone, and it's impossible to find a compromise." She smiled. "However, my personal opinion is that love is a force."

Itachi frowned slightly. "A force?"

Sakura nodded. "It's love that makes us do a lot of things, some good and some bad. So I think it's a force."


	7. 7 - Sasuke

**Title**: Sasuke

**Words**: exactly 100

**Universe**: Non-Massacre

**Note**: ItaSaku implied

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke observed his female teammate, who had just come back from a three-week long mission.

"Your chest looks bigger," he said blandly.

Sakura choked on her tea and stared at him in disbelief. Had he really just said that?!

"Since you are in a sexual relationship with my brother, my guess is that you're pregnant," Sasuke concluded, in a clinically detached voice.

Sakura was still staring at him, bewildered by his stoic reactions.

The Uchiha stood up and made his way towards the living room's door. Before passing the threshold, he added, "If it's a boy, name him after me."


	8. 8 - Prank (part 1)

**A/N**: many thanks to thetinroof, who gave the idea and therefore inspired this one-shot :))))

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Prank (part 1)

**Words**: exactly 100

**Universe**: AU

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Itachi heard strange noises coming from the bathroom. From the sounds of it, it seemed as if Sakura was banging her fists against the wall.

At the same time, there was a string of obscenities coming from her mouth that made him lift an eyebrow.

What was going on?

He stopped in front of the bathroom's door and proceeded to ask his girlfriend that question.

Her disgruntled voice replied, as she opened the lock, "Naruto played a disgusting prank on me."

The stoic Uchiha could barely repress a laugh at her sight.

Her long, wavy hair had been dyed _orange_.


	9. 9 - Prank (part 2)

**Title**: Prank (part 2)

**Words**: exactly 100

**Universe**: AU

**Note**: ItaSaku implied

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Sasuke listed the things he had seen.

"Naruto has a nasty cold and he has been confined to his bed. In his apartment there is no trace left of ramen. He only has fruit, vegetables and healthy organic products to eat for the next two weeks. And I also noticed that all his pyjamas are pink."

Sakura smiled innocently, her hair back to its original colour.

Sasuke smirked. "I think he learned his lesson. Never prank a Haruno."

"No," Sakura said, showing him her left hand, where the emerald ring Itachi had given her was shining. "Never prank an _Uchiha_."


	10. 10 - Incredible

**Title**: Incredible

**Words**: exactly 100

**Universe**: AU

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Haruno Sakura was absolutely speechless.

Not because of one of Naruto's pranks, nor because of Sasuke's emo speeches.

No, she was without words because Uchiha Itachi had just done something incredible.

In all the time she had known him, she had seen many sides of him. She had seen him smirk. She had seen him use his emotionless mask. She had seen his amusement. She had seen his anger. She had seen his sympathy.

But she had never, _ever_, seen him smile genuinely, openly, _brightly_, as he was now.

Now that she had just said yes to his marriage proposal.


End file.
